Typically, in a water closet of the type having a toilet bowl with a rim, a water tank is present, and a downward cascade of water is provided and introduced into the bowl through a passageway, and through a plurality of openings under the bowl rim, when the toilet is flushed. Valve means are provided within the tank for opening and closing the passageway for flushing the toilet into a sewer pipe and for interchanging the water in the bowl.
Numerous attempts have been made to eliminate or reduce the odor emitted from toilets, these including fans and vacuum devices (U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,837, U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,250) as well as specialized dispensers for soaps which are placed in various positions within the toilet (U.S. Pat. No. 6,738,989). Specific components of the water closet have similarly been modified to address this issue, (see for instance U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,450).
The need nevertheless exists for an inexpensive solution to the problem of odors and for improved delivery of a cleanser to the toilet.
In many prior art delivery systems for cleansers, the cleanser is placed within the water tank, where it dissolves or diffuses into the contents of the tank. The disadvantage of this system is that a large quantity of cleanser diffuses in close proximity to the time when it is first introduced into the tank, with little remaining after several days. This represents a waste, and requires frequent addition of cleanser material.
In other prior art toilet cleaning systems, a solid bar of soap is hung by a plastic holder under the rim of the toilet bowl, and the flush water acts to dissolve a certain amount of soap with each flush. The disadvantage of this cleanser delivery system is that it may become dislodged from the toilet rim to fall within the bowl, and accidentally flushed into the U pipe behind the toilet, which connects the bowl with the sewage system. This can result in clogging of the pipes, and requires great effort in retrieval of the dislodged cleanser holder.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an inexpensive and easily installed toilet cleaning system with improved delivery of the cleanser material.